


hamkke gil-eul ilhda.

by Lanceneedsrest_com



Series: voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceneedsrest_com/pseuds/Lanceneedsrest_com
Summary: ok so this is my first time writning on this site and im sorry if it sucks but hduhbub idgaf anymore





	hamkke gil-eul ilhda.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time writning on this site and im sorry if it sucks but hduhbub idgaf anymore

_“Do you think people are going to find us?” his piercing violate eyes looking into my eyes. “Possible, who knows if any of them are out their, they might be dead from the situation we all were in.” Keith stopped walking to look at me. “Lance, don't talk like that! Shiro and everyone else will find us, we just need hope.” His voice trailed off. I stopped to look at him. “Keith, we’re actually in the middle of no where! Shiro might’ve given up on us! What hope do you have?!” I didn't mean to yell at him. “L-lanc..” Keith was on verge of tears. We’ve been stranded in the middle of the woods forever now. We’re either going to find the others or find somewhere to at least help Keith with his busted leg. Neither of us have been on the good side lately, Keith has gotten quite, it almost scares me. I sighed. “Keith… i'm sorry, lets just get you somewhere safe, your leg is still busted.” I hugged him. As much as we hated each other before, i still care for him. “You ok?” I looked back at him. He nodded his head. He used to be tough, rude and hotheaded, Now he’s just so fragile, and scared. I think that “incident” changed him. I tried to get the image out of my head and sat Keith down. “We need to patch your leg, it's starting to bleed again.” I told him, he softly nodded and laid down on the grass._

 

**_~-Before everything happened-~_ **

 

“KEITHAAA!” the name was called from the living room, specifically his brother Shiro, in which he gets a groan of annoyance from him. His insomnia and constant nightmares have been keeping him up everyday, every month, and every year. Shiro peeked into the door frame of his room, sighing. “Keith come on! We have to get ready for the trip!” Keith lifted his head from his pillow.

Keith and Shiro, well mostly Shiro, planned to meet up with old friends across the state, and today was the day they were leaving to the airport. “Can you tell me the exact reason you want to do this? “

“Well it's been 3 years since we last saw everyone and i wanted to visit each other, and besides! You and lance can finally get along.” Shiro smiled. Keith groaned. “Don't mention himm…” Shiro smirked. "Just get ready Keith, ill meet you downstairs." And he left Keith alone in his room. (time skip cause no one wants to read about him getting dressed) Keith finally got done dressing and met Shiro down stairs in the living room. Their suit cases and supplies where ready by the door. "All set?" Shiro asked him. Keith nodded his head and they both walked out the door.

Five hours past since they boarded the plane from Arizona to Maine. Shiro was fine but Keith, well Keith was scared of flying, ever since he was little. although he only bored a plane from Korea to America, and California to Arizona as a kid, he was still scared of them. Once he and Shiro got out of the plane, they searched for the car that Shiro called ahead of time. As soon as they found the black car, they got in and Keith let out a sigh. "You ok?" Shiro asked him. Keith looked at him and frowned. "I don't like being here, its always grey and i get a bad feeling about everything once we got here." He felt paranoid. "Keith your just overeating, your going to be fine, and besides me Adam, everyone are going to be here this time." He gave Keith a reassuring smile. 

After an hour of driving to the cabin, Keith got out of the car and immediately got attacked by a big pair of arms, “Keeeethy! I miss you!” Keith recognized the voice and chuckled.. “I missed you to hunk.” He turned to look at the lovable friend. "Where's Pidge?" Keith ask him. "She arrived late to the airport apparently because of Matt, but she'll be able to catch it tomorrow." Shiro finally got out of the car with the suit cases. "So hunk... is Lance inside?" He smirked at Hunk who returned the same smirk,Keith knew what they meant and left.

Keith looked at the cabin that was up more, it was large, like a two story house, windows on the side,Trees and flowers on every side, silently flowing in the wind with the gray sky. in the middle of the forest. Perfect for a murder scene Keith thought. He walked up the rocky stairs into the upper drive way of the house like cabin. Opening the door to the house and gazing inside, "Everything is the same as 3 years ago..." he said. "Yup, nothing changed at all." A voice said from upstairs. "Ugh your here." Keith cringed. "Yeah and i'm not leaving until August. So your stuck here with my pretty ass!" Lance shouted again. "Just show me to my room and then don't talk to me." he yelled back. Lance laughed and ran down the stairs, almost tripping down them at the posses. "Lucky fr you its right besides mine." He smirked. "Oh dear god-" "Up here mullet." He run but up the stairs. _What kind of name is mullet??_ He thought before following him up.

Lance entered his room slamming the door in the processes. Maybe he still wasn't over what happened. 

The short mullet headed emo groaned and grabbed his suit case and walked up the wooden stair cases into the room right by lance, with he dreaded, a lot. He opened the door to see the rays of light poking through the peachy curtains.

He sigh and plopped down on the red sheets and slowly dozed off to look outside the window, the beautiful scenery that was view outside was gorgeous, just like the way it was 3 years ago. He smiled but all the thoughts came to an end when he heard a frustrated scream come from the other room. Keith groaned, _this is going to be a long summer..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry the ending was rushed hahakakakaskskks but I hope this was at least decent :)


End file.
